


Au contraire

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Twins, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Incest, M/M, Social Issues, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: human!AU.Когда-то они были вместе. Когда-то они были единым целым. Но потом они выросли и выбрали стороны — каждый свою.Но Кеннета всё равно тянет к брату больше всего на свете, Кеннет не может без Коннора...
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Kudos: 1





	Au contraire

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021 для команды WTF Detroit: RK Series 2021)  
> Имя Коннора-60 — Кеннет.

Стук деревянного молоточка заставляет смолкнуть даже короткие шепотки в зале. Судья, грузный мужчина с тёмной кожей, откашливается, начиная громким речитативом оглашать приговор.

Виновен по половине обвинений.

Три года — вместо семи — с правом досрочного освобождения.

Тюрьма вблизи от дома, по ходатайству адвоката ответчика.

С каждым словом судьи клиент-ответчик рядом с Кеннетом выдыхает с облегчением. Губы Кеннета разрезает кривая острая улыбка. Всё, как он хотел и рассчитывал. Практически идеально.

С окончанием оглашения приговора он коротко, с достоинством поздравляет клиента, быстро и крепко жмёт ему руку.

Кеннет знает, что тот виновен. Знает, что заслуживал бы даже больше семи лет — но не все случаи мошенничества смогли доказать, зато он сам смог опровергнуть несколько обвинений и найти максимально смягчающие обстоятельства. В своих поисках он обнаружил все подтверждения этой вины — но он был адвокатом защиты, а не прокурором. Это была не его работа. Это противоречило его цели и задачам.

Ну а сейчас он вновь подтверждает свою репутацию. Репутацию отличного адвоката по экономическим вопросам, который берётся даже за самые сложные случаи и способен смягчить сроки в любых обстоятельствах.

Он выходит из зала суда вслед за всеми, поправляя галстук. Он не оглядывается на истцов, мало удовлетворённых вынесенным приговором. Возможно, они обжалуют, возможно, у них даже что-то получится. Если наймут хорошего обвинителя, который будет искать лучше.

Его же дело сделано. Он полностью выполнил свою часть сделки, не собираясь задавать вопросы и жонглируя информацией в свою пользу.

Его совесть молчит. Его совесть пропадает где-то далеко, возможно, висит на самом волоске, и Кеннет разрывается от желания встречи с ней и надежды, что она ещё нескоро вернётся.

У совести самого изворотливого адвоката в округе — лицо его честного брата.

***

Главная площадь Детройта залита солнечным светом, и золотистые лучи плещутся на раскрытых металлических ладонях.

Кеннет щурится на яркие отблески, попивая свой чертовски полезный овощной смузи. Заседание закончилось раньше, чем он рассчитывал, второе перенесли, и теперь у него море времени до следующего приёма. Так много свободных минут, целая прорва, и прямо посреди дня.

Детройт — солнечный город, высокий и гордый, раздавленный в прошлом и поднявшийся снова. Но чем выше его здания, тем больше от него тень. Кеннет предпочитает быть на светлой стороне, проворачивать свои дела у всех на виду, следовать букве закона и всегда, всегда быть правым. Пусть даже формально.

Но, как и у Детройта, у Кеннета есть своя тень.

Коннор.

При одной мысли о нём перед глазами успешного адвоката встаёт уставшее худое лицо с вечными синяками под глазами и мягким изгибом губ. Лицо, знакомое с детства, с рождения. Его близнец, его отражение, его противоположность.

Коннор тоже на стороне закона, но на самой неприглядной его стороне. Он бросается во тьму и грязь ночных подворотен, пока Кеннет предпочитает держаться дневных улиц. Он вскрывает болезненные нарывы преступлений, вкапывается в самую глубь, убирает самых страшных людей с этих же самых улиц, только ночью.

Коннор выкладывается так же, как и он сам. Но его работа — смертельно опасна, а на кону совсем не успех или неудача — на кону его жизнь.

Коннор жертвует собой ради других, кладёт всего себя на алтарь, чтобы люди могли спать спокойнее.

Кеннет защищает только тех, кто его нанял. Он готов замалчивать правду в суде и готов действовать против вчерашнего клиента. Таковы правила, он знает. Не он их придумал, но он идеально вписывается в заданную систему. Согласившись однажды играть по ним, он сам стал не винтиком — ротором в этом механизме.

Кеннета это не волнует. Он напоминает себе об этом очень редко. Примерно каждый раз до встречи с братом.

Коннор сказал однажды: “Спасибо”. Спасибо, что он только по ворам — не по убийцам. Спасибо, что он не вытаскивает тех, кого Коннор хочет отправить на нары. Спасибо, что не уничтожает дело его жизни, не сводит на нет все усилия.

Кеннет тогда отвернулся, дёрнув плечами. Он не хотел бы, чтобы они мешали друг другу. Он специально выбрал направление, шедшее вразрез с мечтами Коннора. Он дал им разойтись и стать лучшими каждый в своём деле. Каждому — на своей стороне.

Его всё устраивает. Он не хочет нарушать незримый приказ. Но смотреть в точно такое же, как у него, лицо с точно такими же глазами, только осунувшееся, ему иногда очень трудно.

Кеннет отпивает смузи, присаживается у фонтана. Он наблюдает за спешащими людьми, за волнами толпы, из которой только что вынырнул сам. Люди — всякие, разные — захватывают его внимание на мгновение и снова теряют, переставая для него существовать.

Но в этой пёстрой, энергичной массе никогда нет одного человека.

Кеннет опускает глаза. Он хотел бы видеть в этой толпе своего брата. Такого же, как восемь лет назад, когда они оба учились в одном юридическом колледже, хотя и на разных факультетах, когда они видели свою жизнь по-разному, но всё-таки вместе. Когда они… ещё делили одну квартиру и одну постель.

Сколько раз Коннор вылетал к нему сюда, к фонтану, с яркой улыбкой, сколько раз кидался обнимать, будто они не расстались только-только этим утром, разойдясь в разные корпуса колледжа?

Сколько раз Коннор смеялся рядом или тянул его прочь из города, прочь из публичных мест?

Сколько раз неожиданно крал с его губ поцелуй…

Сейчас его не встретить под ярким солнцем на главной площади, не уехать с ним в Канаду на неделю, не поймать его на беззаботной улыбке.

Теперь его нет рядом. Он живёт так далеко — на тёмной стороне Детройта, пытаясь сделать её хоть немного светлее. Его не уловить, не вернуть насовсем в тот мир, что Кеннет считает своим. Можно только перехватить его между скачками из одной подворотни в другую, между вечными трупами и такими же вечными отчётами.

Можно только попытаться его обнять. Чуть-чуть. Ненадолго. Ровно до утра.

Остатки смузи встают в горле, их больно глотать.

Кеннет поднимается, выкидывая стакан и бросая взгляд на часы.

Он больше не может. Ему надо встретить брата лицом к лицу. Сегодня.

***

Пять вечера. Или полшестого.

С ним впервые такое за много лет, но во время разговора с клиентом, мистером Бэрроузом, он несколько раз ловит себя на желании взглянуть на циферблат.

Конечно же, Кеннет корректен, как и всегда. Выслушивает с полным вниманием, с ходу ищет слабые и сильные места будущего иска, просматривает принесённые клиентом доказательства своей правоты, даёт несколько советов, как действовать в ближайшем будущем, и назначает следующую встречу, чтобы принять решение о сделке.

Всё, как обычно, хотя Кеннету очень не нравятся эти документы и как-то подсознательно несимпатичен сам Бэрроуз. Ему вырисовывается весьма мутная схема в этих претензиях к строительным компаниям, получившим от Бэрроуза инвестиции, ему видится странным яростное желание снести уже построенные частные ветприюты, несмотря на формальную правоту его истца.

Кеннету не по душе это дело. Оно пахнет грязным скандалом, что совсем не пойдёт на пользу его репутации. Но чтобы разобраться, ему нужно время, поэтому он не соглашается сразу.

Но наконец встреча окончена, клиент уходит, все бумаги убраны глубоко в стол, а анализ дела назначен в свой срок.

Семь вечера. Кеннет буквально вылетает из кабинета в адвокатской коллегии, хватая с кресла пиджак.

Ему покалывает пальцы, пока он разворачивает машину, выкручивая руль, выезжая на улицу со скрипом шин.

Предвкушение встречи стучит в нём, в самой глубине, когда он накупает продуктов в магазине — прекрасно помня, как забывчив Коннор в бытовом отношении и как скудно он обычно питается.

Он обмирает от нетерпения, поднимаясь в стареньком и неторопливом лифте.

Перед дверью в скромную квартиру, ютящуюся на границе с Ферндэйлом, всё, над чем он размышлял за день, схлёстывается, скручивается в нём в один большой тяжёлый ком.

Кеннет останавливается с поднятой к звонку рукой. Там, за дверью, тихо, и его пронзает внезапным страхом, холодным, безмерным, болезненным.

Однажды он уже пришёл в пустую и тихую квартиру Коннора. Всего лишь два года назад. После того, как не мог дозвониться до брата три дня подряд. 

Там было тихо — мертвецки тихо. Прямо как сейчас.

Тогда он поднял на уши весь грёбаный полицейский участок, оборвал телефон капитану Штерн, чтобы выяснить, где же его брат. Капитан сдалась, наорав на него и дав адрес. Коннор оказался в коме — из-за какого-то чёртова наркомана с нелицензионным оружием, метко попавшего пулей в лёгкое. Кеннет сидел рядом с ним часами, оглушённый, как в тумане. Он как будто висел на волоске, готовом оборваться в любую секунду.

Коннор в тот раз едва не скончался на больничной койке. Но всё-таки выжил.

Другая, неслучившаяся кошмарная возможность до сих пор приходила ему в холодных, гадких снах.

После этого он стал бывать тут чаще. Как можно чаще. Как только ему позволяли гордость и амбиции успешного адвоката. Как только ему позволял страх — потерять брата.

Кеннет открывает дверь своим ключом, тихо заходит внутрь, оставляя продукты на тумбе.

У его ног мгновенно вырисовывается серебристо-серый кот, смотрит нагло. Он вьётся вокруг, трётся, узнаёт каким-то неведомым Кеннету образом, как бы редко тот не приходил.

Коннор признался когда-то, что больше хотел собаку, большую и сильную, какую-нибудь овчарку, — но собаке нужны внимание, дрессировка и время, а его работа и жизнь не способны такое вместить.

Кот похож на брата: тонкий, длинный, красивый, он вечно уворачивается от рук, и Кеннет прижимает его к себе, чешет шею, гладит пальцами за ухом.

— Я надеюсь, твой хозяин здесь, Коин.

Кот переливчато курлыкает. В тот страшный прошлый раз он встретил Кеннета едва живым от голода, но по ночам — когда его выставляли из больницы — приходил к нему, толкался лбом под бок.

Сейчас Коин всё так же нагл и прекрасен, и это добрый знак.

Кеннет невольно улыбается, отпуская кота.

Он проходит в гостиную, затем по короткому коридору в спальню — и тут наконец находит брата.

Кеннет останавливается у косяка, скрестив руки, слушая мерное дыхание, смотрит на расслабленное лицо.

Его совесть с вечно запавшими глазами спит, спит беспробудным сном всего лишь в восемь вечера, свернувшись и крепко стиснув вторую подушку. Его ненаглядная совесть даже ухом не ведёт. Кеннет, пожалуй, не хочет знать, сколько суток брат до этого был на ногах, сколько бегал по крышам и просиживал в своём участке, пока его всё-таки не выключило сразу по приходу домой.

На прикроватной тумбочке слабо дымится притушенная сигарета. В комнате накурено, и Кеннет морщится от душного горьковатого запаха, быстро и тихо открывает окно, задёргивая шторы.

Он поворачивается, потом набирает короткое сообщение и получает ответ, отправляет “да”. Он долго смотрит на постель, а потом медленно оттягивает галстук, аккуратно освобождает запонки.

Он ложится возле брата, обнимая его одной рукой, глядя в их прошлое, предчувствуя будущее.

Пока он сможет — он останется рядом.

Его совесть спит, и сегодня он будет с ней вместе — чтобы проснуться завтра вдвоём.

Утром он сорвёт поцелуй так же, как срывал когда-то Коннор.

Утром он сделает завтрак и увезёт его подальше, как только что пообещал капитану Штерн.

Завтра он покажет Коннору яркое солнце, от которого не нужно бежать за новым преступником или к старому трупу. Завтра он не вспомнит о своих делах и пошлёт любого, кто решит ему напомнить.

Завтра у него не будет совести — только его брат. Самый важный и близкий. Не его отражение, но его часть.

Завтра он наконец скажет Коннору, как сильно любит.

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из тех немногих вселенных, где я вижу их вместе.  
> Может быть, судьба и любовь к другим людям разведёт их - но они всё равно останутся близки друг с другом глубоко, глубоко внутри.


End file.
